


How did she miss it?

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is great, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kara can't stop thinking about Lena, Lena and Kara both have a lot of feelings, Mon-El makes a minor appearance but doesn't last long, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: “What would you say if I said I thought you should ask Lena out on a date instead?”Or Alex knows exactly how Lena and Kara feel about each other so she gives them a push in the right direction.





	How did she miss it?

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is the same expect Mon-el is just Mike, a guy who works with Kara (and he doesn't actually appear physically in the fic).
> 
> I've had this half written for months and finally got around to finishing it.

Lena shovels another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. That’s the best way to get rid of your feelings, right? Bury them in ice cream? She shouldn’t be feeling like this, she has no right to, her best friend is out on a date and she should be happy for her.

And she is happy that Kara is happy, that’s all she wants in this world but she only wishes she was the one that could make her happy, not Mike or whatever his name is that had asked Kara out on a date.

She’d had to sit through Kara’s excited ramblings when he’d asked her to go to dinner, she’d had to help her pick out an outfit, help with her hair, with her makeup and be the best friend support she knew she should be. It had been nice seeing Kara so excited, so happy, but the smile that Lena sent her in return didn’t quite reach her eyes as Kara went on and on about how great Mike was and how lucky she was that he’d asked her out.

Lena felt her heart crack that little bit more as she thought about the fact that they’d be at the restaurant by now, Kara probably laughing at something he’s said, blushing as he complimented her.

The thought of them holding hands and of them kissing enters her mind and Lena quickly shoves another spoonful into her mouth.

The lock on the door clicks and Lena’s eyes widen when only a few moments later, Kara walks through her front door, looking nowhere near as happy as she did when she’d left.

Kara’s eyes find her on the couch instantly. “Uh oh, what’s wrong? You only eat ice cream like that when you’re upset.”

Lena quickly swallows her mouthful. “What are you doing back so early?” Lena asks, evading the question by glancing at the clock on the wall. It’s definitely early, he’d picked her up at seven and it’s only just gone eight. She didn’t expect to hear from Kara for at least a few more hours and she definitely didn’t expect Kara to turn up at her apartment.

“Ughh,” is the only noise Kara makes before she drops her purse on the table and flops backwards onto the couch, Lena lifting the ice cream just in time to avoid Kara landing in it as she settles her head on Lena’s thighs.

She feels bad as soon as she thinks it but Lena’s slightly happy that Kara’s here, until she sees the frown on Kara’s face and all thoughts of her own feelings are gone, only concerned about Kara.

“That bad?”

“He’s an asshole, I never should’ve gone out with him in the first place.”

Lena’s eyebrows raise, Kara doesn’t use language like that lightly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kara sighs.

“I have ice cream,” Lena says, waving the carton in her hand.

That gets the reaction Lena had been hoping for as Kara smiles. She sits up and tucks her knees under her, head falling to rest on Lena’s shoulder. She takes the spoon that Lena offers her, a quiet “thanks” in return.

They sit in silence for a few moments, alternating mouthfuls of ice cream before Kara speaks, sitting up so she can look at Lena as she does. “He wasn’t who I thought he was. He seemed so nice at work, always stopping to say hi and ask how I was and I thought he was just a nice guy but I guess he was just doing that because he wanted to ask me out. Things were fine until we got to the restaurant, he was a little cocky but I could deal with that. But then he was rude to the guy that seated us and then he flirted with the waitress like I wasn’t even there. I was already getting ready to make my excuses to leave because I don’t want to go out with someone like that and then I tried to tell him and he cut me off and then tried to order for me so I just stood up and told him I was leaving and that it wasn’t going to work out. He’s not happy, he’s sent me several rude texts but I just ignored them.”

Lena wraps her arm around Kara, pulling her into her side again. “I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that.”

Kara just shrugs against her side. “I knew it was too good to be true.”

“Hey,” Lena says softly, pulling away from Kara’s side so she can look her in the eye as she speaks. “It’s his loss, he’s an idiot for throwing away his chance with you.”

Kara gives Lena a smile in return and it’s not one of her big smiles but it’s a start.

xxx

“So, how did your date go last night?”

Kara grimaces. “It was terrible.”

Alex looks up from where she’s stirring her coffee. “What?”

“He was an asshole so I ditched before we’d even started dinner.”

Alex’s face darkens while Kara bites into her second sticky bun of the morning. “Do I need to beat someone up?”

Kara laughs. “No, it’s fine. He’s not worth it.”

“You seem very okay with the fact your date was a disaster. I thought you liked this guy?”

“I did and I was upset last night but I’m over it now. I actually ended up having a really good night.”

“Oh?” Alex raises an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’ve met someone new already?”

Kara rolls her eyes as she finishes the second bun. “I hung out with Lena, we stayed up late and ate ice cream and it was a lot of fun. I definitely have the best best friend ever.”

In the past Kara would’ve come to her if something like this had happened but Alex is glad that Kara has Lena now too.

Alex can’t help but pry though, she’s not stupid, she’s seen the way Lena looks at Kara. “And how did Lena feel about your date?”

“She thought he was an asshole too, told me it was his loss.”

Alex just rolls her eyes, a smirk forming on her face. “So, how are things between the two of you?”

Kara frowns. “What do you mean? I just told you we had a good night together.”

Alex may have seen the way that Lena looks at Kara, but she’s also seen the way Kara looks at Lena and she thinks that maybe those feelings aren’t so one-sided. She’s also 99% sure that Kara doesn’t realise she has feelings for Lena because she definitely wouldn’t have gone out with Mike if she knew.

And Alex was going to leave it alone, let them figure it out in their own time, but she doesn’t want another Mike coming along and getting in the way so she decides that maybe Kara needs a little bit of a push.

“What would you say if I said I thought you should ask Lena out on a date instead?”

Kara’s mouth drops open and Alex is slightly disgusted when some food actually falls out.

“You think I should what?” Kara splutters.

Alex rolls her eyes. “You heard me.”

Kara frowns. “You think I should ask Lena out? That’s ridiculous, we’re just friends.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Of course I’m sure!”

Alex’s phone rings and she glances down to see it’s J’onn. “Damn, sorry I have to cut our breakfast short, I’ve got to go. I’ll call you if we need you. Think about what I said though, ok?” Alex presses a quick kiss to Kara’s forehead before she vanishes, leaving a rather shocked Kara in her wake.

xxx

Kara does think about what Alex said, in fact she can’t stop thinking about it. Work passes in a blur as she tries to make sense of Alex’s words.

Why would she say she should ask Lena out? Does Lena have a crush on her?

That’s ridiculous, she would’ve noticed if she did.

Does she have a crush on Lena?

That’s even more ridiculous, she definitely would’ve noticed if she did.

But then her mind can’t help but wander. What if she did ask Lena out? Did she even want to?

She tries to imagine being on a date with Lena, what that would be like. Would she want to hold her hand? Kiss her at the end of the night? So what if her heart quickened at just the thought? That isn’t because she is thinking of Lena, right? She’d have the same reaction to anyone doing that on a date.

She thinks back to last night, how much she’d enjoyed her evening cuddled up next to Lena, laughing and joking, pressed against her as they’d eaten ice cream. Her date with Mike had been forgotten and her night was infinitely better than she thought it was going to be after leaving the restaurant.

Maybe she wouldn’t have the same reaction if it was just anyone?

The thought of kissing Mike makes her stomach roll but kissing Lena…

“Are you ok?”

Kara startles at the sudden voice. She looks up, she’d been so lost in thought she hadn’t even realised Lena is here. “What?”

“I knocked but you didn’t answer.”

Kara looks towards her door with a frown. How had she missed that?

“And you’re eating ice cream.”

Kara looks down at the food in her hand and realises where Lena is going with this. “It’s not sad ice cream. It’s thinking ice cream.”

“Thinking ice cream? What are you thinking about?”

Kara’s eyes widen. “I…just umm…stuff?”

“Stuff?”

_Like how I’ve never noticed how soft your lips look until right now and what it would be like if I were to kiss you._

Nope, she definitely can’t say that out loud. Damn Alex for even putting these thoughts into her head.

“I…uhhh…it’s nothing.”

Lena sits down beside her, gives her a curious look. “Are you going to share?”

_Have Lena’s eyes always been so beautiful?_

_Has Lena always been this beautiful?_

Ok, yes, she has. Lena’s beauty is something that’s hard to miss but since when were those thoughts accompanied with what it would feel like to cup her jaw or run her fingers through her hair.

Kara’s sure Lena must be able to hear how loudly her heart is beating in her chest. What can she say?

_I was thinking about you?_

Lena nods her head at the carton in Kara’s hand. “The ice cream, are you going to share?”

“Oh.” Kara holds out her hand with the spoon, let’s Lena take a spoonful of the ice cream before she hands it back. Well, that solves the talking problem at least, but not the problem of how she’s apparently got a crush on her best friend but had never noticed before.

Kara pauses though, her mind flashing back to last night as she realises she’s forgotten something. At least this is a welcome distraction from her thoughts and her feelings for Lena.

”Why were you eating ice cream last night?”

Lena shrugs as she averts her eyes, a clear sign she’s lying. “I was hungry.”

Kara shakes her head. “That wasn’t hungry eating, that was sad eating. Is everything ok?”

Lena gives her a reassuring smile. “I’m fine.”

And Kara can tell that Lena is telling the truth this time. She’s fine now, but she wasn’t fine yesterday? Then a thought crosses Kara’s mind and she’s speaking before she realises what she’s saying.

This is all Alex’s fault.

“Were you sad because I was on a date?”

Lena’s mouth drops open. “What?”

No, no, no, that is not what she’d meant to say. But it’s a bit late now, isn’t it?

Kara places the ice cream on the coffee table and shifts closer to Lena.

“It’s just, you were sad last night and then I got here and you weren’t anymore.” Kara’s eyes widen when she realises how much she probably hurt Lena by going out with Mike if she really does have feelings for her.

Kara can see it, through the panic in Lena’s eyes, that what she’s saying is the truth.

“You had to help me get ready and hear me talk excitedly about my date for days I’m so sorry.” She buries her head in her hands, she hates that she hurt her friend like this, even if she hadn’t realised what she was doing at the time. She looks back up at Lena. “How could I have missed this?”

Kara can still see the fear shining through Lena’s eyes, the same fear that Kara can feel boiling in her chest. She really doesn’t want to mess up their friendship.

But she pushes on, she has to explain.

“I spoke to Alex about last night, about what happened with Mike, and how it didn’t even matter because I had a great evening with you instead. But then she said something, something that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about.” She gestures to the carton in front of her. “Hence the ice cream.”

Kara can hear how fast Lena’s heart is beating in her chest as her own does the same.

She needs to do this, needs to clear the worry from Lena’s mind and admit her feelings for her friend, even if she’s only just realised she has feelings for her. But she wants this, she wants this so much and she’s pretty sure Lena wants the same.

Lena swallows nervously. “What did she say?”

“Alex may have sort of implied that you have feelings for me.”

Lena looks close to tears and Kara realises it was the wrong thing to say.

“Please, it doesn’t have to mean anything, I don’t want to ruin our friendship with-“

Kara cuts her off, can’t let her think this is one-sided like she seems to. Lena thinks her feelings for her could ruin their friendship but it’s the exact opposite, Lena’s feelings plus her own will only make their friendship (or hopefully their relationship) stronger.

“She also sort of implied that I have feelings for you too.”

That stops Lena mid sentence as a crinkle forms between her eyes and she looks at Kara in confusion.

(Kara really wants to smooth the crinkle away with her thumb).

“What?”

“I didn’t know what Alex was talking about, she said I should think about asking you out. But she wouldn’t explain why she said it. But it’s all I’ve been able to think about. I wondered if you had feelings for me or if I had feelings for you. I wondered what it would like if I did ask you out, what a date with you would be like, what it would be like if I held your hand and what it would feel like to kiss you. And I want that, I want all of that and I don’t know how I didn’t see it before, it all seems so obvious now. How could I not realise I’ve fallen for my best friend?”

“Kara?” Lena chokes around her name, close to tears now but for a different reason.

Kara reaches out and takes her hand. “This doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to but I’d really like to take you out on a date, if that’s something you want.”

Lena nods, a smile finally slipping onto her face and Lena looks just so damn beautiful, how had she not figured out her feelings before?

And so she voices her thoughts, because she can now and she wants Lena to know how she feels.

“You’re beautiful.”

Lena’s still smiling even as a blush stains her cheeks.

“So are you.”

Kara blushes too.

“Did you really not know you liked me until today?”

Kara laughs with a nod of her head, her whole body feels light with happiness. “Yeah. But looking back it seems silly that I didn’t. Because I definitely do, I like you. A lot.”

Lena shifts forward and Kara’s heart stills as a warm hand settles on her cheek. “I like you too.”

Kara bites her lip, watches in amazement as Lena’s eyes drop.

“At least I’ve figured it out now,” Kara says, the words said more quietly between them as they each slowly shift closer.

Everything is Lena around her. All she can see is Lena, all she can hear is Lena, all she can feel is Lena and yet Kara wants more, she _needs_ more.

“Can I kiss you?” Kara asks, her lips brushing ever so softly against Lena’s even as she asks, the touch sending sparks of heat through her.

Lena answers by pressing their lips together and it’s like nothing Kara’s ever felt before, like no kiss she’s ever felt before as Lena’s lips press gently against hers, gaining confidence with each movement.

Just this morning, Kara would never have thought it was even possible for her to end up like this this evening, end up pressed against her best friend as she has the best first kiss of her life. Gentle hands slide through her hair and all Kara can do is move her own hands to pull Lena closer.

All she wants is Lena closer, to feel more of her, to touch more of her, to never let her go.

xxx

**I asked Lena out and she said yes. Thank you.**

Lena laughs as Kara shows her the text she’s just sent Alex as they lay curled up together on the couch later that night. Kara is pressed warm and firm against her back, the phone held in front of them so they can both see.

“I’m glad you’re enthusiastic about our new relationship.”

Kara laughs  as a text from Alex comes through.

**Are you being serious???**

**YES!!!!**

Lena laughs. “Much better.”

There’s a string of smiley face and hearts in the next text and that’s a lot more like the Kara she knows and loves.

And she does love Kara, she loves her so much.

 _Love._ That’s not something she’d ever thought she’d get from Kara, not this sort of love anyway. She hasn’t said the words but she knows that Kara loves her, had felt it in the soft kisses and gentle hands as they’d spent a better part of the evening making out on Kara’s couch.

They’re curled up under a blanket together now, Lena not quite ready to leave yet and Kara doesn’t seem ready to let her go yet either.

They eventually fall asleep together, wrapped in each other, and the next morning when they wake and Kara asks her to dinner that evening, Lena gives her answer with a smile and a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl come talk to me about supercorp and/or sanvers


End file.
